shopkincraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowball
Snowballs are throwable combat items. Obtaining Snow blocks A shovel without the Silk Touch enchantment can get 4 snowballs by breaking a snow block, and 1–8 snowballs by breaking snow layers – one per layer. The Fortune enchantment does not affect these amounts. Snow golems Snow golems drop 0–15 snowballs upon death. Chest loot Snowballs can be found in 66.3% of snowy village house chests in stacks of 1–7. Mobs If the mob Strawberry Kiss is killed, she drops 1 Snowball. Usage Crafting ingredient Combat Snowballs can be thrown by using them, similar to an egg. They are affected by gravity. They deal 3♥♥ to blazes but they deal no damage to other mobs. Mobs still have knockback and give the same effect as if they were being damaged, but players are unaffected. When fighting the Ender Dragon, End crystals are able to be destroyed by snowballs being thrown at them. In the Legacy Console Edition's Tumble mini game, snowballs destroy blocks that they hit. Dispenser Snowballs can be fired from dispensers. Sounds Achievements Data Values Snowballs have entity data that define various properties of the entity. *Entity data **shake: The "shake" when projectiles hit a block. **owner: The uuid of the entity this projectile was thrown by. **L: Thrower UUIDLeast. Used to generate UUID. **M: Thrower UUIDMost. Used to generate UUID. **Item: The item to render as, may be absent. History Java Edition Alpha *v1.0.5: Added snowballs. *Snowballs are used to craft snow blocks. *v1.0.5_01: Snowballs now stack to 8 - previously they could stack up to 64. *Added a new snowball sound effect. *v1.0.6: Snowballs now stack up to 16. *Thrown snowballs no longer disappear. *v1.1.1: It is no longer possible to obtain more than four snowballs from a solid snow block (the player was previously able to obtain 4-6 snowballs per snow block allowing an infinite number of snowballs to be made). Java Edition Beta *Sound Update: The throw sound of snowballs has now been changed. Java Edition *1.0.0 ?: Ghasts no longer shoot flaming snowballs. *1.9 15w32a: Snowballs no longer damage the ender dragon. *1.11 16w32a: The entity ID has now been changed from Snowball to snowball. *1.13 17w47a: Prior to The Flattening, this item's numeral ID was 332. *1.14 18w43a: The texture of snowballs has now been changed. *19w08a: The texture of snowballs has now been changed, once again. Upcoming Java Edition *Combat Tests Combat Test 4: Snowballs now stack to 64, once again. *Snowballs now have 4-tick cooldown and are not rendered for the first 2 ticks to prevent screen flickering. Pocket Edition Alpha *0.3.0: Added snowballs. *Snowballs can be used to craft snow blocks. *0.4.0: Snowballs can now be thrown. *0.11.0 build 14: Snowballs are now available in the creative inventory. *0.12.0: Snowballs now deal damage to blazes. *0.12.1 build 1: Added snow golems, which drop snowballs. Bedrock Edition *1.10.0 beta 1.10.0.3: The texture of snowballs has now been changed. *1.11.0 beta 1.11.0.1: Snowballs can now be found in some snowy tundra village house chests. *beta 1.11.0.5: The texture of snowballs has now been changed, once again. Legacy Console Edition *TU1 CU1 1.0 Patch 1 1.0.1: Added snowballs. PlayStation 4 Edition *1.90: The texture of snowballs has now been changed. New Nintendo 3DS Edition *0.1.0: Added snowballs. Category:Items